


"Back up!" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City (DCU), Friendship, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Worried Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara slips up one too many times and Lena pieces it all together.Or, Kara not being subtle: the saga.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	"Back up!" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! x

Going MIA was not something Kara Danvers was known to do. Whenever she needed to disconnect from the world and spend some time alone, she let her friends and her family know of her plans. That's why when Kara failed to answer Lena Luthor's text messages and return her calls, the raven haired woman started to worry. After 24 hours of radio silence, Lena stopped by at her best friend's apartment, hoping the blonde would be buzzing around her home like a busy bee, but when she knocked on the door, no one answered. She listened carefully and when the silence stretched on for too long to not be interrupted by Kara's clumsiness, she realised the reporter wasn't home. It took another couple of hours and a new day for Lena to get over herself and call Alex.

It rang a few times before the woman picked up. 'Lena, hi. What's up?'

Lena frowned at the ragged breaths coming from the other end of the line. 'Hey, Alex. I hope I'm not interrupting something?'

'No, don't worry about it,' Alex dismissed easily. 'I was just training, and the break is more than welcome. What can I do for you?'

'It's about your sister,' the Luthor started hesitantly. 'Do you know where she is? I tried calling her but she won't pick up and I stopped by her apartment but she wasn't there. I'm worried about her.'

'Oh, yeah. Kara, uh, she went home, there was a family emergency,' Alex informed.

'Is everything okay?' Lena asked with concern.

'Yeah, there's just something she had to take care of.'

'Wait, why didn't you go?' The CEO wondered confusedly. As far as she knew, Kara had been adopted by the Danverses, so her family was essentially Alex's.

'My work is keeping me in the city, but I'm heading up there this weekend if Kara isn't back by then,' the Danvers sibling explained. 'Listen, I'm sure Kara is fine. She's lucky to have a friend who cares about her as much as you do and I'm really glad you called me.'

Lena frowned. She had enough experience living with deceptive people to know when someone was lying to her, and right now, Alex's story sounded unmistakably fabricated. 'Isn't it kind of strange that I haven't heard from her?' She wondered uncertainly. 'Did I do something?'

'No,' Alex quickly assured. 'It's not you.'

'Alright. Is there no cellphone signal reception in Midvale?' Lena knew for a fact that there was because the last time the Danvers siblings had gone home, Kara and she had FaceTimed multiple times.

'She mentioned going camping with some old friends, so that might be it,' Alex replied unconvincingly.

Kara's going camping while there's a family emergency? Before Lena could pick that response apart, she heard shouting in the background and soon enough, Alex spoke up again. 'That's my boss. I'm sorry, I have to go but try not to worry too much about Kara, she'll be back soon.'

Lena nodded mutely but didn't offer a verbal confirmation. She wasn't sure how credible the other woman's words were. Unfortunately that was the only explanation she had at that moment so she uttered a quick 'thanks' and listened as the line went dead. There wasn't much she could do except wait for her best friend to return to the city, so feeling somewhat peeved and disappointed by the cloud of lies that had rolled over her head, Lena went back to work.

*

Three days later, Lena's phone chimed with an incoming message. She ignored it in favour of finishing the paperwork she was working on but when it went off again less two seconds later, and once again, before it started ringing, she picked it up, knowing exactly who would triple-text her in the middle of the day.

'Kara.'

'Lena, hi. I'm so sorry I missed all your calls and texts. I went home for a while and the signal reception was crap for one reason or another,' the blonde rambled. 'I should've warned you but it was an emergency and last-minute so I didn't have time, and I sent you a text but apparently it didn't send-'

'Kara,' the Luthor interrupted. 'Take a breath. Where are you now?'

'I'm at CatCo.'

'I'm free right now if you want to come to my office and have this conversation face-to-face?'

'I'd like that. I'm coming over,' the reporter told her.

'I'll see you soon.'

Figuring that she had at least ten minutes before Kara arrived at L-Corp, Lena quickly went to the bathroom. To her surprise, by the time she returned to her office, the blonde was already there, waiting for her. 'Kara?'

Kara turned around at the sound of her voice. 'Hey, Lena,' she greeted with a warm smile.

Lena checked her watch, certain that she hadn't actually been gone for ten minutes. Sure enough, only five minutes had passed. 'How did you get here so fast?'

'Oh, you know. Determination and eagerness to see you,' the reporter replied teasingly.

'That's ...,' _impossible_ , Lena wanted to say. Instead she settled on, 'sweet.' Kara beamed at her and she returned a similar expression, albeit a forced one. She motioned towards the white couch and invited the other woman to take a seat. Once they had made themselves comfortable on the luxurious furniture, Lena spoke up again. 'So, where were you? It's like you vanished off the face of the earth.'

The blonde chuckled awkwardly and pushed her glasses up. Lena raised an eyebrow at the nervous habit but kept her mouth shut. 'There was an emergency at home,' Kara started. 'I got the message on Sunday night, it was very last minute but I left as soon as I heard the news. I went to Argo City to take care of my mother and I only came back, well, one hour ago. I didn't mean to leave you in the dark, Lena, I swear, but it was really urgent and I wanted to get in touch but I didn't know how.'

Lena smiled reassuringly. 'It's fine, Kara. I'm glad your mum is alright,' she told her genuinely until her brain processed the blonde's words. 'Back up! You went to Argo City? In outer space?'

Blue eyes widened in fear. 'What? Pfft, no. Did I say Argo City? I meant like the bar called Argo City in Midvale? Some kind of underground dive bar where my old friends hang out, but you shouldn't look for it. It's not-, I wouldn't recommend it,' she rambled, trying to backtrack but the cogs in Lena's head were already turning.

'You flew here on a bus,' the Luthor remembered slowly. 'You were having coffee with Supergirl when Lillian's men attacked me.' She thought about the past few days and how there had been a distinct lack of red and blue in the sky while Kara had been gone. 'I haven't seen Supergirl around since you left the city, and it took you less than five minutes to get from CatCo to my office, a journey that takes at least ten minutes. You're..., you're Supergirl.'

Kara was at a loss for words. Any attempt at denying the fact would be fruitless and harmful to their friendship. She looked up in the green eyes belonging to the CEO before turning away. She couldn't lie to her best friend, not anymore. She took her glasses off and untied her ponytail, and gazed at Lena. 'I'm Supergirl,' she confirmed.

Now, it was Lena's turn to be speechless. She was staring at the blonde awe and excitement, two emotions Kara hadn't expected to see on her face. The silence stretched out between them until Kara finally broke it. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Lena.'

Lena snapped herself out of her thoughts and reached out for the blonde's fidgeting hands. She gently extracted her glasses from them before she accidentally broke them, and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. Kara gave her a sheepish smile, appreciating the gesture, and Lena took her hands in her own again. 'This is a deeply personally secret, Kara. It's up to you to decide when you're ready to tell me - although I may have speeded up that process a bit,' she admitted. 'It would've been nice to know it was you wearing that cape whenever Supergirl and I spoke, but you don't owe me anything, Kara. We may be best friends, but you still have the right to keep things to yourself and so do I, it doesn't make this friendship less valid.'

A look of relief swept over Kara's features. 'So you're not mad?'

'Of course not,' the Luthor replied easily as she scooted closer to her friend and pulled her into a hug. 'In fact, I should be the one asking you that question seeing as I practically forced you out of the superhero-closet.'

The blonde shook her head and pulled away to look into her best friend's eyes. 'I'm really glad you know.'

Lena beamed at her words. The fact that Kara wanted to share this part of her life with her filled her with indescribable joy and excitement. 'Me too.'

Kara smiled at her until she remembered something. 'Alex told me you called her,' she said with a curious look.

Lena wore a sheepish grin. 'I was worried about you.'

The blonde's smile grew at the admission. 'She said you gave her the third degree.'

Lena scoffed at the accusation. 'She's a terrible liar. I just wanted to know where you were and it was obvious she was being dishonest. I may have been inquisitive but that was the appropriate response given the situation.'

'Inquisitive, huh?' Kara repeated pensively. 'That's not the word Alex used to describe you.'

The Luthor narrowed her eyes at her teasing tone, earning a laugh from the blonde. Instead of taking the bait, she changed the subject to a slightly less provocative topic. 'Your mother's really okay?'

The Kryptonian nodded, touched by her concern. 'Someone had stolen the Harun-El that powers the dome of Argo City and basically allows the people to live there, so the whole city was falling apart but we managed to get the thief before they could get off the planet. They're safe now.'

'Harun-El?' The interest in Lena's voice was hard to miss.

'Black Kryptonite,' the Super supplied.

The Luthor hummed. 'You said there was a dome?'

Kara chuckled. 'You should come to Argo City sometime, it'll also be the perfect opportunity for you to meet my mother.'

Lena's eyes sparkled with excitement. 'Is that a promise?'

The blonde smiled. 'It's a promise.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
